


Like Teenagers

by ice_cream_assassin



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice_cream_assassin/pseuds/ice_cream_assassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy Camerborne for a friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Teenagers

The winter night is still and crisp with freezing air. The street lamps cast a pale glow on Downing Street. The silence is broken by the sound of shoes skittering across the pavement and the beep of car doors being unlocked, opened, and then closed. 

The parked Honda CR-V has been stationary for many months. David felt it was a great tragedy that his beloved car had no purpose since he could no longer drive it for security reasons. Leave it to George to find another use for the immobile vehicle. 

He smiles at David. His long fingers caught the hair falling in David’s face and he brushes it back. David slides across the back seat to get closer to him. He gives David a quick kiss, hazel eyes shining bright in the dark. 

They kiss again, and David runs his tongue across George’s soft bottom lip. David’s hands find George’s hipbone, and David pushes against his hips. In the narrow space of the backseat, as George shifts his body to accommodate David to lay over him, George fumbles and slightly falls off the seat. They can’t help but laugh. 

“This is ridiculous.” David murmurs. And it is. Two middle aged men, groping and making out in a in a space barely four feet wide and three and a half feet tall like a pair of bloody teenagers.

“But you love me for my ridiculous ideas.” George counters, recovered from the blunder, intertwining his legs with David’s. The heat from his body feeds into David’s.

Conversation halts, but their mouths spark together in the dark. It still surprises David the way George’s lips tremble just a little beneath soft, easy kisses before giving way and opening for a long, deep kiss. George’s hands are all over David, grabbing and stroking and sliding. Under their clothing, the heat is rising, sensitive skin rubbing against fabric, creating friction and force. 

Afterwards, they’re sitting up in the back seat, sated with parts of their trousers stained and sticky with come. George is falling into a half sleep. His curly hair tickles David’s neck, but in spite of that his head fits comfortably in the cradle of David’s clavicle.

David glances around and notices that he can’t see out of the windows anymore. The glass is coated in a thin layer of condensation. George watches with lidded eyes as David’s index finger begins to draw a sloppy heart and “I Love” into condensation. George’s laugh breaks the silence. The heart is too small and “You” doesn’t fit. 

Determined to do better, George leans across David. He looks serious as he draws two stick figures holding hands and matching boxes with a heart around them. The Prime Minister and his Chancellor laugh at their artistic creations and they settle back into the seat. 

It is freezing outside the small Honda; inside, they are in their own world.


End file.
